The Song
by Awkward Kitty Cat
Summary: SONGFIC! Marauder Remus Lupin is fed up with Sirius running around with multiple women, and decided to let him know. SLASH! Be ye warned.


Hello all and welcome to yet another of my fanfic, made from boredom. I AM SOOO SORRY!!! DON"T KILL ME!!!

Remus: Oh, and Deidei by no means owns me or Sirius.

Deidei: I just enjoy messing around with them! My name is NOT J.K. Rowling, though I wish it were....

* * *

The time: Noon. Remus Lupin sat still in front of a plate in the Great Hall, waiting for his best friends and crush to get down from the Gryffindor Common Rooms. His plate was untouched, as last night had been a full moon and he'd been in the hospital wing until noon that day. Waiting was hard, until he finally saw his friends. His eyes travelled from Peter, short and stubby, to James, with his messy black hair, to his crush, Sirius Black. And then, he saw her. The School Slut, Amanda Griff. And she was all over HIS Sirius. Grateful for his somewhat-muggle upbringing, He conjured a microphone, and charmed it to carry his voice all over the hall. Singing the words to his favorite song, He started with…

"You change your mind,  
like a girl changes clothes,  
yeah you, PMS,  
like a bitch  
I would know.

And you over think  
Always speak,  
cryptically.

I should know,  
that you're no good for me."

Sirius Black looked up from Amanda when he heard the foreign words, trying to figure out where they came from. Looking around, he saw Remus with a Muggle device, singing the words of a foreign song. The Muggleborns, including Lily, James's crush, was singing along, apparently knowing the meaning behind the words. What that was, he couldn't quite figure out….

"Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up then you're down,  
You're wrong when it's right,  
It's black and it's white,  
We fight, we break up,  
We kiss, we make up,

(You)You don't really want to stay, no.  
(But you)But you don't really want to go-o.

You're hot then you're cold,  
you're yes then you're no,  
you're in and you're out,  
you're up and you're down,"

Amanda Griff, a Sixth year to the Marauder's fifth, was amazed at the kid's singing talent. Not knowing the song sucked, in her opinion, but she did think he was an excellent singer. Unfortunately for her, Sirius was still in her arms, and she just decided she wanted this bookworm turned singer. Releasing Sirius from her grip, she wandered over to Remus. A big mistake on her part.

"We used to be,  
just like twins,  
so in sync,  
the same energy,  
now's a dead battery.  
Used to laugh bout nothing,  
now your plain boring.

I should know that,  
You're not gonna change."

Remus Lupin saw Amanda Griff walking towards him, and smirked, glancing up towards the headmaster's chair. Giving him a wink, which the Headmaster returned, Remus continued to sing, pushing Amanda away, and walking towards Sirius to tell him just what he thought of his crush's choices in women, and why he should be with him. At least, he would after this song.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up then you're down,  
You're wrong when it's right,  
It's black and it's white,  
We fight, we break up,  
We kiss, we make up.

(you)You don't really want to stay, no.  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o.

You're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down,"

Remus smiled, as Madam Pomfrey walked in to see what all the commotion was about, and was indeed shocked by his next few words as he was right next to the doors, and Sirius, who had yet to move from the spot where Amanda left him, as she was on the floor, rejected.

"Someone call the doctor,  
Got a case of a love bi-polar,  
Stuck on a roller coaster,  
Can't get off this ride,  
You change your mind,  
Like a girl changes clothes.

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up then you're down,  
You're wrong when it's right,  
It's black and it's white,  
We fight, we break up,  
We kiss, we make up.

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up then you're down,  
You're wrong when it's right,  
It's black and it's white,  
We fight, we break up,  
We kiss, we make up.

(you)You don't really want to stay, no.  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o.

You're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down,"

Remus was taking short, desperate breaths as he finished, and the muggleborns screamed an encore. Blushing like mad, he ran from the hall, to hide in the Room of Requirement, where he summoned a fluffy couch and a box of chocolates to drown his misery with. Little did he know that Remus had followed him; His crush had followed him, trying to figure out the meaning behind the song. As Sirius approached, the doors opened wide not on Remus's biding, but on the biding of Hogwarts herself. Sirius walked in and saw Remus facing away from him; his shoulders shaking with what Sirius only assumed were tears.

"R-Remus?" Sirius said, approaching his best friend cautiously. "T-That was a wonderful song…" He said, not being able to think of anything better to say.

"What do you care? You don't even know why I sang it." Remus replied, wishing the shakiness of his voice would just disappear. Remus turned around slightly to show his tear-ridden eyes, albeit unwillingly. Sirius walked over to kneel by Remus's feet, and asked, "What was it about, Remmie?" He wanted, no…needed to know.

"I-It was about you." Remus replied, not even caring about the nickname from first year. "And about how you never notice anything!" He said, going into anger mode. His feeling needed to get out, and this was that escape mode. "You never noticed James and his obsession with Lily Evans until I told you! And Peter's milk allergy… Nor me! Yo never noticed me!" Remus said, breathing heavily from screaming at his crush.

"W-What? What about you do I not know?" Sirius challenged.

"How about my feelings….? You never even asked me…." Remus replied, calming down after a while, almost to a whisper. His hands were shaking, until Sirius took Remus's hands into his own.

"I did notice that, Remus. I just didn't know how you'd react to my asking you out. That's why I didn't. I was waiting for you to give me a reason to. And I think you just did." Sirius said and leant closer and he planted a soft kiss to Remus's lips.

"I love you, Remus." Sirius whispered.

"I love you to, Sirius." Remus replied, glad he'd decided to sing in the middle of the Great Hall and embarrass himself.


End file.
